


Royally a Mess

by rune4u



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crack, Jongin fall in love at first sight and being dumb about it, Just a bunch of cracks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rune4u/pseuds/rune4u
Summary: Royal Security Knight Sehun goes to collect crown prince of a neighbouring country, Prince Jongin from immigration detention after he's being caught smuggling marinated chicken through airport security.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 30
Kudos: 115
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	Royally a Mess

**Author's Note:**

> written for tinysparks 6th challenge rise of kingdoms ([here](https://twitter.com/tiny__sparks/status/1294077242213949441?s=20)). please don't take anything i write seriously lol  
> > . <''
> 
> (heavily inspired from when myungsoo got caught [smuggling](https://www.koreaboo.com/stories/infinite-l-tried-smuggle-raw-chicken-airport-yes-read-correctly/) chicken at mexico's airport)

"You've got to be kidding me," groans Sehun.

He really thought Chanyeol and Baekhyun were shitting on him when they said the crown prince of a neighbouring country was put in immigration detention, and he was tasked to go collect the man. A crown prince in detention? A fucking crown prince? His brain couldn't process the ridiculousness.

And yet here he is, staring through a one-way mirror into the interrogation room, the pouty man inside looks exactly the same as in the pamphlet he received from their embassy. He's no doubt the Crown Prince of Elyxion, Prince Kim Jongin. 'Deep breath, Oh Sehun.' He folds the pamphlet and slides it into his back pocket, then turns around to an immigration officer.

"I'm sure the offence is not worth being detained like this, right? Besides, he's a crown prince...?" Being one of the prominent members of Royal Security, he was trained to mask doubts when speaking but this event has somehow shocked him to the core and he barely could maintain his cool. It is very challenging for him.

"We're aware of his status, Sir, which is why we need to investigate further. As a crown prince, he could've passed his country's security with ease, and we afraid he could be carrying contraband." The officer explains, making Sehun frowning even more.

"It's a bloody marinated chicken. A. Bloody. Chicken!"

"I understand, my Sir but we've SOP and we've to follow it. It's the King's order to be thorough for our own safety. I can ensure you though that we wouldn't be taking any longer than necessary." With that Sehun is led out from the observation room and taken to a waiting room. He follows soundlessly, but not without sending stink eyes toward the prince through the mirror.

Jongin is, for the lack of better words, noisy. They are on their way back to the palace, Sehun driving and Jongin insisting on taking the shotgun. 30 minutes passed, Jongin never stopped even a second to take a breath. "With all due respect, Your Highness." Sehun finally manages to interrupt. "Please shut up."

He could hear the prince snickering from his seat, rolling his eyes knowing the said man has no intention on stopping. Instead, Jongin keeps on rambling about his last visit to Waikiki. He's such a pain in the ass. Sehun decides to pretend he has hearing problems and continues drifting through the night. Just another 45 minutes.

Sehun thanks all the heavens the moment they finally pull up by the main entrance. An assemble of men in black suits await them by the gigantic door, ready to welcome their crown prince. "Open the door for me." He abides without questioning. Despite being a pain, the man is royalty after all.

However, he doesn't expect to be clung onto by the said royalty.

Despite being of the same height, Jongin obviously is more muscular and built, he almost topples Sehun down. Thanks to years of practice, his reflex is good and manages to stand still. "What are you doing, Your Highness?"

"I am holding your hands so we could walk arm in arm."

The way Jongin sounds so confident almost make Sehun splutters, that if he was not too busy being dumbfounded and confused. (He kind of want to slap him, to be completely honest.) "And why should we walk arm in arm?" He tries to ignore the subtle yet firm judging stares from the prince's bodyguards. He's having an issue here.

"Because you're my betrothed, why else?"

This time, Sehun splutters for real. He chokes on his saliva and coughs so loud that Jongin started to rub his back to soothe it. "E-excuse me?" He watches Jongin let go of him. There's a frown on his forehead and wait... is he pouting right now? "Your Highness... I think you got the wrong person."

"What do you mean the wrong person?" Jongin mumbles sulkily. Oh great, he is sulking right now. "You picked me up at the airport. You listened to me talking for over an hour straight. No one had ever done that. You're the one for me."

Sehun shivers. This man has a loose screw. "But that is because I'm a Royal Security and you messed up at the airport. I went there as an order from my command officer. I kept my mouth shut because you're a crown prince!" The last part came out in a scream but he's too frustrated to care.

"I know that!" Jongin screams back, rather childishly. "I'm here to look for a consort as my parents' order. My old man is going to make me marry your princess but I'm helplessly gay and you're totally my type. I want to marry you."

His head is spinning. Sehun holds onto the roof of his car as he topples backwards, slapping a hand over his forehead and sighs heavily. What he just has gotten himself into? The serious, determined look on Jongin's face makes him want to tear up the other's existence.

"Home? But you just arrived, Prince Jongin." King Junmyeon finally able to find his words after 5 minutes being dumbstruck thanks to Jongin's announcement. "And you're taking our Royal Security as well? How about my daughter..."

"The King of Elyxion has sent me to find a partner here to strengthen our bond as neighbouring countries. Worry not, Your Highness, I shall never forget where my betrothed's motherland. I can assure peace will remain between us as long as I reign." Sehun gasps in horror when he noticed how comforted King Junmyeon is from the explanation. He's dreading the incoming answer.

"It seems Crown Prince has already made his decision. If it was better for both of us, I would acknowledge this union between you and our Royal Security. I will request my Royal Court to prepare wedding gifts."

"Thank you, Your Highness. I appreciate the understanding."

Sehun dramatically falls onto the floor, wailing. "Would I ever get to have a say in this?"

**Author's Note:**

> Personal page: [rune4u.carrd.co](https://rune4u.carrd.co/)


End file.
